The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to aggregate data connections to improve data transfer speeds.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Many homes and businesses use one or more computer networks to generate, deliver, and receive data and information between the various computers connected to computer networks. Users of computer technologies continue to demand increased access to information and an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. When transferring large files or large quantities or sizes of data, internet connections may time out or may take an excessive amount of time to complete.